The Prince and the tramp
by Sonamyfanlove
Summary: Escrito por Amy Rose FanGirl y Sonamyfanlove. Es una historia Sonamy con aparición de Oc's y puede que haya otras parejas :3 El summary va dentro de la historia, ya que fuera no cogía el summary -.-Uu
1. Chapter 1

**Sonamyfanlove: Hola! :D**

**Amy Rose FanGirl: Hola! :DDD**

**Sonamyfanlove: Este es un nuevo fic que estamos haciendo las dos juntas :3 Y sin más que decir les dejo con el capítulo X3**

**Amy Rose FanGirl: Esperamos que les guste! X33**

**PD de Sonamyfanlove: Como el summary no coge en lo de poner el summary por tener demasiados caracteres... lo pongo dentro de la historia! :D**

**Aqui les dejo el summary del fic :3**

_**"El príncipe de Mobius, Sonic Speeder, esá cansado de que le digan lo que tiene que hacer en cada momento, pero una noticia es la gota que colma el vaso: el príncipe Sonic Speeder se casará con la princesa del reino vecino. Así mismo, en las zonas de pobreza de la ciudad hay un grupo de jóvenes, los cuales ayudan a la gente pobre robando a la gente rica.**_

_**El príncipe Sonic decide fugarse del castillo, para luego poder encontrarse con una ladronzuela que robará su corazón."**_

**Sonamyfanlove: Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir así que... que comience el capítulo! **

* * *

En un lugar muy lejano, atravesando el bosque de las 10 Piedras, había una aldea, donde vivían muchos aldeanos, un rey y una reina. Un día, la reina dio a luz a un erizo color azul, luego a un erizo de color verde, y por último a una eriza rosa. Los tres fueron muy bien recibidos en el mundo. Pero, por desgracia, la madre de los pequeños, falleció.  
El tiempo pasó rápido, y los tres pequeños erizos crecían, cada vez más.

Un día, unas nubes negras se apoderaron de la claridad del sol y de la felicidad del castillo: El rey había fallecido.  
En los últimos momentos antes de su muerte, el rey había declarado: "Nombro a mi hijo mayor, Sonic Speeder, nuevo rey de la aldea".

Pero al joven príncipe, la idea de ser rey no le hacía mucha gracia. "Lo de gobernar no es lo mío" decía el erizo azul, pero siempre le contestaban lo mismo: "Es tu deber como príncipe, además de que es el mayor de sus hermanos".

Todo el castillo intentaba hacer que el príncipe Sonic entrara en razón y gobernara el reino, pero este no se hacía a la idea.  
Entonces, un día, a espaldas del príncipe, empezaron a organizar el día de la coronación real.

Unas semanas después de que se empezara a organizar la coronación real, el erizo azul escuchó una conversación que lo dejó muy sorprendido.  
\- Sonia, crees que deberíamos decirle a Sonic sobre todo esto? Ya sabes, la coronación real, la boda...

Nuestro príncipe pegó al oreja a la puerta, y escuchó atentamente la conversación que estaban teniendo sus hermanos

\- Todavía no, cuando esté todo organizado se lo diremos, vale?  
\- Vale pero... tendrá que conocer a su futura esposa, no crees?

\- ¿Esposa?- se le escapó.

\- No sé Manic... no soy una genio.- dijo Sonia. Por lo que notó Sonic, no parecía que se hubiesen percatado de su presencia.

\- Pero algún día tendrá que saberlo, no? Porque no sería una buena idea que unas sirvientas entraran en su cuarto un día cualquiera sin previo aviso, que lo vistieran de novio y lo llevaran a arrastras al altar, ¿no crees?- contestó Manic.

\- Tienes razón, será mejor que se lo digamos.

El erizo verde asintió.  
\- ¿Y sabes donde está?

\- Creo que estaba dando un paseo por el jardín.- respondió la eriza rosa.

El erizo azul despegó la oreja de la puerta y bajó corriendo al jardín. Un rato después, Sonia salió de la habitación seguida de su hermano, para luego dirigirse al jardín donde ahora el erizo azul estaba mirando unos rosales blancos como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Una vez en el jardín, Manic se acercó a Sonic y le tocó el hombro, llamando la atención de este.  
\- Sonic, tenemos que contarte algo.- comenzó su hermana.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, haciendo como que no sabía nada.

\- Pues... hace unas semanas el castillo ha estado organizando la coronación real a tus espaldas y...  
\- Y te han buscado una chica con la que te tendrás que casar.- completó el erizo verde.

El joven príncipe abrió mucho los ojos, como si fuera la primera vez que lo escuchara.

\- Tu futura esposa es la princesa del reino vecino.- dijo Sonia.

\- ¿¡Q-Qué!? ¡Yo no pienso casarme con ninguna princesa!

\- Lo siento Sonic, pero tu boda ya esta confirmada.

\- ¡NO PIENSO CASARME!- dijo para luego salir corriendo.

\- ¡Espera Sonic!- dijo la eriza rosa para luego ir junto al erizo azul, pero su hermano la paró sujetándola del hombro.  
\- Déjalo solo Sonia, será lo mejor.

La eriza rosa acabó bajando la cabeza y asintiendo.  
Mientras, el erizo azul corría lo más rápido que podía, rabioso, y con ganas de destruirlo todo. Pero entonces el erizo azul vio algo que podría cambiar su vida para siempre: vio las puertas del castillo que daban a la aldea abiertas. Jamás había estado en la aldea, las puertas siempre habían estado cerradas y nunca le permitieron salir. No había guardias, era la oportunidad perfecta. No se lo pensó dos veces, atravesó las puertas que le darían al exterior, o como habría dicho él, a su libertad.

Una vez fuera del castillo siguió corriendo hasta perder de vista lo que había sido su hogar. Dejo de correr para mirar las vistas desde la colina en la que se encontraba. Estaba tan entretenido mirando aquellas vistas que no se percató que alguien lo observaba hasta que escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él.

Sonic volteó, para ver a una eriza de ojos color jade y de pelaje rosado mirándole con una divertida sonrisa.  
\- Hola.- dijo la eriza rosa con una sonrisa.

\- H-Hola.- saludó el erizo azul, sorprendido por la belleza de aquella eriza.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- S-Soy Sonic, Sonic Spe...- no terminó de pronunciar su apellido, decidió olvidar su segundo nombre de príncipe y se inventó uno nuevo.- Sonic the Hedgehog. ¿Y tú?

\- Yo soy Rose.- respondió.- Bueno, en realidad me apellido así.

\- ¿Y tú nombre?- preguntó interesado.

\- Me llamo...- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que una voz masculina la interrumpió.  
\- ¡Rose!- dijo un equidna rojo acercándose a la nombrada, la cual volteó con cierto nerviosismo.  
\- ¡Anda! Hola Hogosha.- saludó al equidna de ojos violetas con una nerviosa sonrisa. El de ojos violetas miró a Sonic, para luego dirigir su vista a la eriza rosa.  
\- Ibas a decirle tu nombre, verdad Rose?- preguntó. La eriza asintió con la cabeza.- Sabes que Katsune se enfadará porque se lo dijiste a alguien.  
\- Lo sé...- dijo apenada para luego mirar al equidna a los ojos.- ¿Por qué no lo llevamos con nosotros?- preguntó con una sonrisa.  
\- ¡¿Estás loca?! Katsune me matará cuando vea que he dejado que ese erizo viniese con nosotros.  
\- Por favor...- rogó poniendo una dulce mirada. El de ojos violetas suspiró.  
\- Esta bien... se viene con nosotros.- contestó, a lo que la eriza le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

\- Perdón... ¿Ir a dónde?- preguntó curioso el erizo.

\- Ven si quieres saberlo.- dijo el equidna para luego comenzar a caminar. La eriza se limitó a seguir a su amigo.

El erizo azul no se fiaba mucho del equidna, pero su corazón le ordenaba seguir a la eriza, y así lo hizo.

Caminaron durante media hora por las calles de la ciudad hasta que el equidna se paró delante de una casa. La casa era pequeña y el estado en el que se encontraba era horrible. El de ojos violetas abrió la puerta para luego entrar seguido de la eriza, la cual le hizo una señal con la mano al erizo de que la siguiese.

El erizo no se fiaba mucho de ese lugar, pero no dudó en seguir a la eriza rosa.

A pesar de que la casa por fuera se veía pequeña, por dentro se veía espaciosa y acogedora. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color suave y la mayoría de los muebles eran de madera.

El equidna rojo buscó a alguien con la mirada por la casa hasta que...

\- Hogosha, Rose...- se escuchó una voz masculina bastante molesta detrás de ellos.

Ambos voltearon alarmados, y Sonic los miró confuso.

Quien había llamado a el equidna y a la eriza se trataba de un erizo dorado y ojos color rubí que los miraba serio y con los brazos cruzados.

La eriza de ojos verdes tragó saliva y sonrió nerviosamente, mientras el equidna se arrepentía de todo.

\- Quien es el erizo y que hace aquí.- dijo el erizo dorado mirando a el erizo de ojos verdes.

\- P-Pues...- dijo la eriza rosa nerviosa.- Es...Sonic.

\- ¿De quien de los dos fue la idea de traerlo aquí?- preguntó para mirar a la eriza.

La eriza tragó saliva y suspiró.  
\- Fue mía...

\- Rose, Hogosha, id junto a los demás, yo me encargo de Sonic.- ordenó.

Los nombrados obedecieron y se fueron, la eriza miró a Sonic un poco preocupada, y luego se fue junto al equidna rojo.

\- Bien, Sonic.- dijo recalcando la última palabra.- Quiero que me digas tu apellido y tu edad.

\- Soy Sonic the Hedgehog y tengo 18 años.- respondió inseguro.

\- Tu cara me suena mucho, por no decir demasiado.- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

El erizo azul tragó saliva.  
\- No creo que nos hayamos visto nunca.

\- Eres de la realeza.- dijo tranquilo el de ojos rubí.- Para ser exactos el príncipe Sonic Speeder, heredero al trono de Mobius.- miró al de orbes color esmeralda a los ojos.- A mi no me engañas tan fácil, Speeder.

\- ¿C-Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendido y nervioso.  
\- Sé muchas cosas.- respondió.- Pero te dejaré quedarte conmigo, Rose y otras personas más con una condición.

\- ¿Qué condición?

\- Esa condición es demostrarme tus habilidades.- contestó al mismo tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo?- dijo sin entenderlo.

\- Vente anda.- dijo borrando la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en su cara para después salir de la casa y comenzar a caminar por las calles.

El erizo azul se limitó a obedecer y lo siguió.

* * *

**Sonamyfanlove: Y acá termina el capítulo :3**

**Amy Rose FanGirl: Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! ;3**

**Sonamyfanlove: ¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**ARF: ¡Holaaa!**

**SFL: ¡Hola!**

**ARF: Aquí les traemos el 2º capítulo de este fic -3- X3**

* * *

El erizo dorado se adentró en el bosque, seguido de Sonic, que lo seguía sin saber adonde lo llevaría. Caminaron durante varios minutos hasta que el erizo de ojos verdes divisó una cabaña. Esta estaba oculta por los árboles, con que era muy difícil encontrarla fácilmente. El de ojos rubí se paró en frente de la cabaña y miró al erizo azul.

\- Bienvenido a nuestra base. Di algo de que está aquí y te cortaré el pescuezo.- advirtió Katsune mirando al erizo de ojos verde esmeralda.

El erizo azul no paraba de mirar al erizo dorado, y actuó lo más natural que podía.

\- Por cierto, ¿a quién hablabas?- dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

\- Le hablaba a los demás, pero o no están o no quieren salir.- respondió con los brazos cruzados. Sonic se extrañó y miró a los lados, le pareció ver unas espinas rosadas, y pensó que era la eriza con la que había hablado antes, pero... ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Y por qué no salía?

Katsune vio las espinas rosadas y suspiró.

\- Sal anda.- dijo mirando hacia donde estaban las púas rosas.

Al momento se asomó una eriza rosa de ojos azules que los miraba fijamente, y el erizo azul se sorprendió. Se parecía mucho a la eriza rosa que había conocido, pero era más bajita, su pelo era más largo y sus ojos azules.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó el erizo dorado a la eriza de ojos azules.

\- Se fueron hace poco, me dijeron que iban a ver si todo iba bien, ahora vuelven- respondió.

\- Bueno, mientras no vuelven me encargo de este idiota que tengo al lado.- dijo refiriéndose a Sonic.

\- ¿Quién es?- preguntó curiosa.

\- Es Sonic the Hedgehog.- contestó sin llamarlo por su verdadero apellido.- Si consigue tirarme al suelo se queda con nosotros.

\- ¿Hm?- dijo Sonic confuso.

\- Oooh...Sonic...me suena de algo...- dijo la eriza, pensativa. El nombrado se puso nervioso.

\- No creo que me conozcas de nada.

\- Bueno, ¿vas a dejar que se quede con nosotros hermanito?

\- No hasta que vea de lo que es capaz de hacer.

\- Hmm...- musitó y miró al erizo azul.- Mucha suerte.

\- Gracias, supongo.- agradeció confuso.- ¿A qué te refieres con ver lo que soy capaz de hacer?

\- Hermanita, díselo anda, yo me voy a tomar el aire un rato.- dijo el erizo dorado saliendo por la puerta.

-Verás, tienes que salir fuera y enfrentarte a Astro para que él pueda ver si sirves o no. - explicó.

\- Ah... no sabía que se llamase Astro.- dijo el de ojos verdes.

\- ¡Ups!- la eriza rosa se tapó la boca y miró a los lados, luego lo volvió a mirar.- No le digas a nadie que te he dicho su nombre, llámalo Katsune por favor, si no me matará.

\- ¿Por qué no lo puedo llamar por su nombre?- preguntó curioso.

-No lo sé exactamente, pero por favor te lo suplico no lo llames por su nombre- rogó.

\- Está bien, no lo llamaré por su nombre- contestó.

La eriza suspiró.

-Menos mal... gracias.

\- No hay de que.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Por cierto, cómo te llamas?

La pequeña eriza sonrió.

-Soy Katsune, pero mi nombre es Claudia.

\- Encantado Claudia.- sonrió el erizo azul. Volteó al escuchar la puerta abrirse, para ver entrar a una murciélago blanca de ojos color aquamarino.

\- Hola Dorobo.- dijo la eriza rosa.

\- Hola dulzura.- sonrió la murciélgo a Claudia.- ¿Quién es el erizo?- preguntó fijando su vista en Sonic.

\- Oh, es Sonic, el nuevo, aún tiene que pasar la prueba de enfrentarse a Katsune.

\- Te deseo suerte guapo, Katsune es un adversario difícil.- dijo Dorobo al mismo tiempo que miraba a Sonic.

\- V-Vale- tartamudeó el erizo azul, sin apartar la mirada de la murciélago tan sexy que había delante de él.

\- Por cierto Claudia, has visto a Knucky?- preguntó la de ojos color aquamarino.

\- Hmmm... creo que salió a buscar a Rose.

\- El guaperas de tu hermano no está, así que puedes llamarlos por su nombre.- dijo con una sonrisa la murciélago.- De todos modos me iré a buscar al tonto de Knuckles. Nos vemos.- habló para irse de allí.

\- Creí que te estaría esperando fuera...

\- Y lo estoy esperando fuera.- se escuchó la voz del erizo dorado detrás de ellos.- Solo que estaba subido a un árbol y Dorobo no me vio.

La eriza rosa volteó y lo miró. El erizo azul estaba cada vez más confundido.

El de ojos rubí suspiró y agarró de la muñeca a Sonic.

\- Vamos, tu y yo tenemos algo importante que hacer fuera.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia fuera tirando del erizo de ojos verdes.

El erizo azul lo siguió, extrañado.

Una vez fuera de la cabaña, el de ojos rubí soltó a Sonic.

\- Bien, enséñame lo que sabes hacer en combate.- habló Astro mirando al erizo de púas azules.

-¿Te refieres a pelearme contigo?

\- Pues claro que me refiero a eso idiota azul.

Sonic infló las mejillas, y se puso en posición de ataque.

\- ¡No me llames idiota!- gruñó.

\- Hmm... oblígame a no llamarte idiota.- lo provocó el erizo dorado al mismo tiempo que se ponía en posición de combate.

\- ¡Te vas a arrepentir de haberme llamado así!- gritó furioso el erizo azul.

\- Aquí te espero idiota.- dijo con burla recalcando la última palabra.

El erizo azul corrió a una velocidad súper sónica hacia él y le dio un fuerte golpe en la barriga.

A el erizo de púas doradas no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y cayó al suelo tras recibir el golpe.

\- Interesante.- dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y ponía una mano en la zona afectada.- "Es bastante rápido, tengo que tener cuidado con sus movimientos si no quiero acabar mal."- pensó.

\- ¿¡Sigo siendo idiota!?- gritó furioso.

\- Hmmm... si.- contestó con tranquilidad y sin quitarle la vista de encima.

El erizo azul desapareció de la vista del erizo dorado, y apareció detrás de él, dándole un fuerte codazo en la espalda.

\- Vale, esto me está empezando a hartar.- dijo molesto el de ojos rubí desde el suelo.- Se acabó el juego para ti idiota azul.- habló levantándose rápidamente.

\- ¡NO ME LLAMES IDIOTA!- gritó.

\- Hmmm... dame una buena razón para no hacerlo, idiota.- sonrió con malicia el erizo dorado.

\- ¡Sigue así y acabarás viendo al curandero!- amenazó el erizo azul.

\- No creo, me he enfrentado a los mejores soldados de la guardia real varias veces y los que acaban mal son ellos, no yo.- dijo con tranquilidad.

El erizo azul se cansó de las osadas palabras del erizo dorado, y sin más preámbulos, lo atacó.

El erizo dorado recibió el impacto y contraatacó al erizo azul.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que ambos erizos estaban peleando, los dos estaban cansados, ya que el erizo azul había usado su súper-velocidad en un intento de derrotar al de ojos rubí, el cual se encontraba agotado de esquivar los ataques de Sonic y de contraatacar cuando veía la oportunidad.

-No eres tan blandengue como pensaba...- dijo el agotado erizo azul.

\- Lo mismo digo, idiota...- contestó Astro agotado.- Llevaba tiempo sin enfrentarme a un rival como tu.

\- Lo mismo digo...

\- Ya podemos dejar de pelear, ya he visto todo lo que tenía que ver.- habló el erizo dorado estirándose.

El erizo azul se extrañó un poco, pero decidió seguirle el royo y no preguntar.

\- Puedes quedarte con nosotros.- dijo el de ojos rubí dándole la espalda a Sonic.- Ah si, otra cosa.- lo miró de reojo.- Sé que sabes mi nombre porque mi hermana te lo dijo sin querer, no te haré nada, ni a ti ni a ella, pero dile a alguien que no sea Claudia mi nombre y acabarás muy mal.- advirtió para luego entrar en la cabaña.

\- "Que erizo tan macabro..."- pensó Sonic. Luego analizó todo lo que el erizo dorado le dijo- "¿Me puedo quedar con ellos? ¿Eso significa que podré estar junto a la eriza rosa?"- pensó emocionado, aunque intentó no demostrarlo.

\- Si chico si, puedes quedarte con nosotros.- dijo Katsune mirando al erizo de ojos verdes desde la ventana.- Y bueno, podrás estar con Rose, ya que ella también vive aquí, pero te recomiendo una cosa: no hagas enfadar a Rose, puede dejarte en el suelo de un golpe en la cabeza si se enfada mucho.

Sonic se sorprendió mucho al oír al erizo dorado, ¿acaso le había leído la mente?

Instintivamente se sonrojó, creyó que Katsune ya había averiguado que se había enamorado de la eriza rosa de orbes color jade.

El de ojos rubí se rió por lo bajo al ver el sonrojo del erizo azul.

\- Oye, me voy a dormir un rato, me has dejado sin energía Sonic.- habló llamando al de ojos esmeralda por su nombre, para luego marcharse de donde estaba.

El erizo azul se sorprendió, le había llamado por su nombre, y no le había dicho "idiota".

\- ¿Sonic?- escuchó una voz femenina que ya había escuchado antes. El nombrado volteó, para ver a la eriza rosa de ojos verdes mirarlo fijamente.

El erizo azul se sonrojó intensamente al verla ahí, mirándolo, y tragó saliva.

\- H-Hola.- dijo intentando parecer natural.

\- Veo que Katsune no te ha hecho nada.- dijo con una sonrisa.- A veces suele pasarse con los nuevos.

-Bueno, no me ha hecho ninguna herida, pero la verdad es que he acabado agotado.- sonrió levemente.

\- Jeje... por cierto, antes no te dije mi nombre porque Knuckles me interrumpió.- se sonrojó levemente.- Me llamo Amy, Amy Rose.- sonrió dulcemente la eriza rosa.

\- Amy... que nombre tan bonito- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Gracias.- dijo sonriendo.- Solo te digo que mientras no estemos en la ciudad ni de misión podrás llamarme a mí y a los demás por nuestros nombres. Cuando estemos en la ciudad o de misión no, ya que Katsune se enfadará si lo haces.- rió levemente. Y créeme, no lo querrás ver enfadado.

\- Si ya da miedo cuando no lo está...

\- No da tanto miedo cuando lo conoces mejor.

\- Hmm... ¿En serio? Me cuesta creerlo...

\- En serio, ahora se comporta de esa forma porque no te tiene mucha confianza, pero ya verás que con el tiempo no te dará tanto miedo.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices...

Amy sonrió dulcemente al erizo azul y le besó la mejilla, el cual se sonrojó.

\- Me caes bien Sonic.- dijo con una sonrisa la eriza de ojos verdes.

Instintivamente el erizo azul se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sonrojado, y notando su corazón latir muy velozmente, y sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido.

\- Y-Y tú me caes bien a mi.- dijo disimulando su estado.

* * *

**SFL: Y acá acaba el capítulo o3o**  
**ARF: No se pueden quejar de que haya salido corto ¬w¬ (?**

**SFL: Nos leemos!**

**ARF: Bay bay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SFL: Hola! :3**

**ARF: Hi! :D**

**SFL: Acá está el capítulo 3 .u.**

**ARF: Ojalá les guste .w.**

* * *

\- ¿Y que más hacemos aquí?- preguntó el erizo azul, escuchando como la eriza rosa la explicaba lo que hacían en ese grupo.

\- Pues... cuando salimos no podemos decir nuestros nombres, solo nuestros apellidos.- contestó Amy.- Y hacemos las misiones que nos manda Katsune.

\- Oooh... está bien. -contestó.

\- Ah si, las misiones que nos manda consisten en robar cosas caras a los ricos, él nos dice donde y el qué tenemos que robar.

\- ¿Por qué él es el cabecilla del grupo?

\- Si.- respondió.- Luego con el dinero que nos dan por lo que robamos se lo damos a la gente pobre de la ciudad.

\- Ah... entonces hacéis mucho bien.

\- Jejeje si, pero tenemos muchos problemas con la policía y los soldados de la familia real.

\- ¿La familia real?

\- Si, les robamos algunas joyas de la difunta reina Aleena.- contestó pronunciando el nombre de la madre de Sonic.

A Sonic se le partió el corazón al oír ese nombre, y no pudo evitar ponerse furioso al saber que habían robado lo único que le quedaba de su madre, pero intentó no demostrarlo.

\- Señorita Amy, señor Sonic.- la eriza rosa volteó, para ver a una conejita de color crema y ojos café.

\- ¿Si Cream?- contestó la de ojos jade.

\- El señor Katsune nos ha reunido a todos, solo faltais vosotros.- dijo la de ojos café.

\- Vale, vamos ahora.- respondió para luego verla marcharse.- Vamos.- habló después de unos segundos.

\- Hmpf...- contestó el erizo mal humorado para después ir con el grupo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal para que se enfade?- murmuró la eriza rosa bajando un poco las orejas para luego seguirlo.

\- Por fin llegais.- dijo el erizo dorado viéndolos llegar. Fijó su vista en la eriza de ojos jade unos segundos para después mirar al de ojos esmeralda.

Mientras este los miraba a todos de mal humor, y mantenía la distancia entre él y la eriza rosa.

\- A lo que iba.- habló Katsune ignorando a Sonic.- Hoy haremos varias misiones al mismo tiempo. Serán tres grupos y cada uno irá a un lugar distinto.- explicó.- En el primer grupo estarán Knuckles, Rouge y Claudia. Vosotros iréis a la casa de los padres de la futura reina Sally Acorn.- dijo diciendo el nombre de la prometida del erizo azul.- Iréis a robar las joyas de diamantes que tengan ¿Entendido?- dijo mirando a esos tres.

\- ¡Entendido!- dijo la eriza rosa haciendo un gesto de tripulante.

\- Como digas...- dijo el equidna rojo.

\- A la orden guapo.- dijo la murciélago guiñándole un ojo al de ojos rubí.

\- Bueno, sigamos. En el segundo grupo estarán Silver, Blaze y Tails; vosotros iréis a esta dirección y robareis lo que tenga más valor.- dijo entregándole un papel al zorro de dos colas.

\- Está bien. -dijo el zorro cogiendo la nota.

\- Como sea- dijo la gata morada pasando del tema.

\- Vale.- dijo el erizo blanco.

\- Y el último grupo lo formaremos Amy, Sonic y yo. Cream y Vainilla se quedarán aquí.

\- Vale señor Katsune.- contestó con educación la conejita de ojos café.

El erizo azul rodó los ojos.

\- Nosotros vamos a ir a robar al castillo de la familia real de Mobius.- dijo mirando al erizo de ojos esmeraldas.- Y eso te incluye a ti Sonic.

El erizo azul se sorprendió y miró al erizo dorado, el cual le sonrió con algo de burla.

\- A trabajar se ha dicho.- dijo el de ojos rubí.

El erizo de ojos esmeralda lo maldijo por dentro.

\- Pues vamos. -dijo la eriza rosa.

\- Bien...- dijo el erizo azul maldiciendo a todos por dentro.

\- Vete adelantándote tu Amy, yo tengo que hablar en privado con Sonic un momento.- habló Katsune.

\- Está bien...- dijo la eriza rosa para luego obedecer al erizo dorado.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó el erizo dorado una vez que ambos estaban solos.

\- ¿A mi?- respondió el erizo azul malhumorado.- Qué os pasa a vosotros, habéis robado las joyas de la reina Aleena sabiendo que ha muerto, ¿no os habéis imaginado por un segundo lo que pueda sentir la familia real?- dijo, sin revelar que era el hijo de Aleena.

\- Para empezar, robamos las joyas de tu madre para que muchas familias pobres tuvieran algo de comida que llevarse a la boca, Spedeer.- contestó molesto y llamándolo por su apellido.- Conozco muy bien a la familia real, os he vigilado durante un tiempo y a mi no me engañas diciendo que eres alguien de la ciudad.

El erizo azul se sorprendió al ver que el erizo dorado lo sabía todo, pero decidió salir de su asombro y defenderse.

\- Lo único que me quedaba de mi madre lo robásteis...

\- Si que robamos lo que quedaba de tu madre, pero decidí no vender esto.- dijo sacando un broche de oro.- Era de tu madre, cuando robamos las joyas de la reina decidí no vender esto.- explicó el de ojos rubí.- Toma, ahora te pertenece a ti.- dijo entregándole el broche.- Y ahora será mejor que vayamos junto a Amy, debe de estar esperándonos.

El erizo azul cogió el broche de oro y lo apretó con fuerza.

\- Bien. Vamos.- dijo zanjando el asunto.

El erizo dorado y el erizo azul salieron de la cabaña, y se pusieron en marcha, y a los pocos segundos divisaron a la eriza rosa que los esperaba para llevar a cabo su misión.

\- El plan es el siguiente: entraremos saltando el muro y entraremos por una de las ventanas. A partir de ahí tenemos que movernos con sigilo y sin que nos vean.- explicó Katsune.

\- Bien.- dijo el erizo azul escuchando el plan.

\- Vale.- dijo la eriza rosa.

\- Venga vamos.- dijo el de ojos rubí acercándose al castillo.

El erizo azul solo lo siguió y, después de un rato caminando, llegaron a su destino.

Katsune ayudó a la eriza rosa a saltar el muro, para después saltar él seguido de Sonic.

Entonces, el erizo azul divisó una ventana abierta que daba a la cocina.

\- Ve tu primero Sonic, eres el más rápido.- dijo el erizo dorado.

El erizo azul asintió y se metió por la ventana rápidamente.

Después, lo siguieron Amy y Astro.

\- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó la eriza rosa.

\- Pues... coger cosas que tengan mucho valor.- contestó el de ojos rubí.

El erizo azul sabía exactamente donde ir a buscar esas joyas.

\- Seguidme.- dijo y caminó hacia una habitación.

Ambos lo siguieron, pero la eriza rosa los siguió extrañada.

El erizo azul abrió una puerta que estaba bien escondida, dentro había millones de joyas valiosas del país Acorn.

\- Vaya... cuantas joyas.- murmuró la de ojos jade fascinada.

\- Coged todas las que podáis.- dijo el erizo azul.

\- Tu también coge todas las que puedas.- habló Katsune cogiendo varias joyas.

El erizo solo obedeció las órdenes del erizo dorado.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos, esa tal Sally Acorn se acerca.- dijo Amy mirando con sigilo a través de la puerta.

El erizo azul se sorprendió al oír aquel nombre y se movió rápidamente.

\- Vamos.- murmuró.

\- Está llegando.- murmuró exaltada la eriza rosa.- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- ¿Hay alguna salida que no sea la entrada de esta habitación?- preguntó Katsune entre murmullos.

Sonic se lo pensó unos instantes y se acordó de que en esa habitación había un armario muy amplio y vacío, y lo abrió corriendo.

\- Vamos, meteos aquí dentro, cabemos todos- murmuró.

\- Lo haré pero porque no queda otro remedio.- murmuró el erizo dorado metiéndose en el armario, la eriza de ojos jade se limitó a hacer lo mismo.

El erizo azul se metió en el armario y lo cerró con sigilo.

La ardilla se asomó a la habitación, y miró durante unos segundos la habitación.

La eriza rosa se empezó a sentir nerviosa, y su cuerpo se vio atraído hacia al del erizo azul. Ambos quedaron totalmente pegados, y se miraron a los ojos, y se ruborizaron al mismo tiempo, mientras el erizo dorado esperaba a que la ardilla se fuera.

\- Por un momento creí que alguien había entrado a robar mis joyas.- se escuchó la voz de la ardilla pelirroja.

El erizo azul no la oyó, puesto que estaba demasiado perdido en los ojos de la eriza rosada.

Una vez la ardilla se marchó, el de ojos rubí suspiró y miró a Sonic y Amy, los cuales parecían no enterarse de nada.

\- Ejemm... oigan parejita, la ardilla ya se fue.- dijo mirándolos.

El erizo azul se ruborizó aún más y salió de su mundo para mirar al erizo dorado.

\- Vámonos anda.- dijo saliendo del armario. La eriza de ojos jade lo siguió ruborizada.

El erizo suspiró enamorado, se bajó del armario, lo cerró y los siguió.

Una vez los tres erizos salieron del castillo, Katsune miró a los dos erizos.

\- Dadme todas las joyas que hayais cogido y volved. Yo iré más tarde.- habló el de púas doradas.

\- Está bien.- contestó la eriza rosa dándole las joyas que había robado.

\- Vale- respondió el erizo azul dándole las joyas.

\- Vamos Sonic.- dijo Amy caminando hacia la cabaña.

\- Vooy- dijo siguiéndola.

Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron a la cabaña. La eriza rosa abrió la puerta y entró, para ver que el resto del grupo había llegado antes que ellos.

\- Hola.- saludó con una sonrisa la de ojos jade.

\- ¡Hola señorita Amy!- saludó la pequeña coneja.

\- ¡Hola!- saludó la pequeña eriza rosa.

Los demás solo se limitaron a mirar.

\- ¿Cómo os fue a vosotros?

\- Bastante bien- contestó la pequeña eriza rosa.

\- ¿Donde está Katsune?- preguntó el equidna rojo con su humor natural.

\- Fue a vender las joyas que robamos, volverá dentro de un rato.- respondió Amy.

\- Ay Knucky, parece que siempre estás de mal humor.- dijo la murciélago mirando al equidna.

El equidna se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

\- Déjame en paz.- respondió.

\- ¿Y por qué debería?- preguntó acercándose a él.

El equidna se ruborizó más.

\- ¡P-Porque si!- decía.

\- Eres un idiota Knucky.- dijo Rouge, como burlándose de él.

-Y tu una murciélago- se burló el equidna de ojos violetas.

\- Cabeza hueca.

\- Murciélago.

\- Ya empezamos...- murmuró la gata morada irritada.

\- Mendrugo.- dijo molesta la murciélago.

\- Dejad de pelear de una vez.- se escuchó la voz del erizo dorado.

El equidna volteó a mirarlo y se cayó.

\- ¡Hermanito!- sonrió la pequeña eriza rosa- ¿Cómo te ha ido?- preguntó.

\- Bien, pagaron bastante por las joyas que robamos.- dijo dejando bastante dinero encima de la mesa.- Ahora solo queda repartir el dinero entre las familias pobres.

\- Bien- dijeron los demás.

\- Cream, Vainilla. ¿Os encargais vosotras? Sois las únicas que no van a detener los guardias si os ven por la calle.- dijo mirando a ambas conejas.

\- ¡Vale!- respondió la coneja pequeña.

\- Si, lo haremos.- dijo la coneja mayor.

\- Y a ti Sonic te tengo otro trabajo.- miró al erizo de ojos esmeraldas.

Y este lo miró.

\- Ven, lo hablaremos a solas.- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

El erizo se encogió de hombros y lo siguió.

\- Verás.- dijo una vez que estaban a solas.- Tengo que ir a hablar con alguien que conozco, pero no me encuentro demasiado bien.- mintió.

\- ¿Con quien?

\- Tengo que ir a hablar con Shadow Dark, creo que no lo conoces.- respondió el de ojos rubí.

\- ¿Shadow Dark? Hmmm... me suena...- contestó.

\- Es un asesino bastante buscado.- explicó.- El caso es que tengo que ir a hablar con él, pero como no estoy bien quiero que vayas tu en mi lugar.

\- ¿A ver a un asesino?- preguntó sorprendido- ¿No me matará?

\- Lo intentará, pero dile que vienes de mi parte y no te hará nada por muchas ganas que tenga.- respondió.

\- E-Está bien...

\- Ten.- dijo entregándole un papel.- Ve a esa dirección y cuando Shadow Dark te pregunte que haces allí dile que vienes de mi parte y te soltará.

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo?- dijo cogiendo el papel.

\- Porque Shadow sabe mi nombre y me va a llamar por mi nombre. Y tu también sabes mi nombre porque te lo dijo sin querer mi hermana.- explicó.- Además, Claudia no sabe que me veo con un asesino.

\- Hmm... deberías contárselo.- dijo antes de irse.- Me sentaría mal que mi hermano me ocultara cosas, creo que a ella le afectaría más.- dijo y se fue.

\- Ufff...- resopló.- Tendré que contárselo, no voy a poder ocultárselo a ella y a los demás de por vida...- murmuró mirando la habitación en la que estaban los demás.- Será mejor que se lo diga ya a todos.- dijo entrando en la habitación y mirando a todos.- Eh... chicos.- dijo llamándolos.

Todos lo miraron, y la eriza rosa de ojos azules lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Tengo que contaros algo.- dijo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre hermanito?- dijo dulcemente la eriza rosa.

\- ¿Qué es?- preguntó el equidna.

\- Di.- dijo la eriza rosa mayor.

\- Conozco y trabajo con Shadow Dark.- soltó sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- ¡¿QUÉ!?- gritaron.

\- Lo siento, sé que debí de haberlo contado antes...- dijo bajando la cabeza.- Si quereis decirme cualquier cosa este es el momento, no voy a enfadarme ni voy a pretender defenderme.

\- ¿¡El asesino!? ¿¡Trabajas con el asesino!?- dijo la eriza rosa mayor.

\- ¿¡Estás loco!?- le regañó el de ojos violetas.

\- Él trabaja para alguien que se hace llamar el Dr. Eggman, él me ofreció el mismo trabajo que Shadow y yo lo acepté.- explicó.- Paga bien por hacer ese trabajo.

\- ¿Dr. ... Eggman?- repitió la murciélago.

\- Me suena a cabeza huevo- dijo la pequeña coneja. La eriza pequeña observaba la escena en silencio.

\- Tampoco es que aceptara con gusto ese trabajo...- dijo sentándose en el suelo sin mirarlos.- Me amenazó con lastimar a Claudia si no aceptaba.- explicó.- Él... me estuvo vigilando durante una larga temporada, sabe mucho sobre mi.

\- ¿Lastimarme a mi? ¡No podría!- dijo la eriza de ojos azules.- ¡Porque parezco inofensiva, pero si me enfadan me convierto en una bola de pelo furiosa!- dijo ganándose las risas de sus compañeros.

\- Tu no conoces a Shadow Dark de cerca.- dijo mirando a su hermana de reojo.- Una vez enfandé a ese viejo gordo del Dr. Eggman y mandó a Shadow castigarme y él me clavó un cuchillo en la mano.- continuó mirando su mano izquierda. Pasó hace tiempo, pero todavía me duele la mano de vez en cuando. Si consiguió herirme a mi hace 6 años no me quiero imaginar lo que te harían a ti.

La eriza rosa de ojos azules se sorprendió y tragó saliva.

Mientras tanto, el erizo azul buscaba el lugar en el que tendría que quedar con Shadow Dark. De repente sintió como lo empujaban contra la pared de una casa y le ponían algo filoso en el cuello.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó un erizo negro de vetas rojas amenazándolo con un cuchillo.

\- Y-Yo...- dijo el erizo azul paralizado.- M-Me manda Astro Katsune.

\- Con que te manda Astro...- contestó el erizo negro soltándolo.

\- Si, exactamente.- dijo tocándose el cuello.

\- Prefiero decirle en persona lo que tengo que hablarle.- habló de manera fría comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba el erizo dorado.

\- No puedes ir.- protestó el erizo azul.

\- Hmph.- lo ignoró el de vetas rojas caminando.

El erizo azul se cabreó y le tocó el hombro por detrás.

\- No me ignores faker.- dijo.

\- Creo que aquí el único faker eres tu.- dijo mirándolo de reojo.

El erizo se dio cuenta de que la palabra le había molestado, así que siguió chinchándolo.

\- Faker, faker, faker, faaakeeer.- dijo burlón.

\- Hmph.- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la cabaña.

\- ¡Ey, no me ignores faker!

El erizo negro siguió caminando hacia su destino, ignorando al erizo de ojos esmeralda.

Sonic hinchó las mejillas y no lo aguantó más tiempo, hizo un spin dash y atacó al erizo negro.

El erizo de ojos rojos vio llegar el ataque, y, con un rápido movimiento esquivó al de ojos esmeralda y le dio una fuerte patada.

\- ¡Ah!

\- Hpmh, estúpido faker.- dijo siguiendo con su camino.

El erizo habló en voz alta para que lo oyera.

\- HMPF, ESTÚPIDO COBARDE.

El erizo negro frunció el ceño y se acercó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al erizo azul para después agarrarlo del cuello con fuerza.

\- Tu no sabes con quien estás hablando...- dijo de forma fría.

\- Hmmm si lo sé.- afirmó burlón.- Con un faker.

\- Hmph, sabes? Astro fue igual de burlón con nuestro jefe y por órdenes de él se lo hice pagar caro.- dijo apretándole el cuello.- Con que no voy a dudar en matarte si sigues así.

\- ¿Matarme? Nooo...- dijo burlón- ¿En serio?

\- Tan enserio como que me llamo Shadow Dark.- contestó apoyando un cuchillo en el cuello del erizo.

\- Pues vamos chulo, mátame.- dijo tentándolo.

\- Como quieras faker.- respondió haciendo mayor presión con el cuchillo, provocándole a Sonic un pequeño corte en el cuello.

El erizo azul se sorprendió pero aguantó el dolor.

Shadow dejó de hacer presión en el cuello del erizo de ojos esmeralda, para después con un rápido movimiento clavarle el cuchillo en el estómago.

\- Será mejor que vuelvas por donde has venido, y dile a Astro que quiero hablar con él, no con un estúpido faker.- dijo de forma fría quitándole el cuchillo del estómago y soltándolo de su agarre para luego marcharse.

El erizo tosió sangre y se tiró al suelo, desplomado.

Mientras, la eriza de ojos jade caminaba cerca.

\- Donde estará Sonic...?- murmuraba.

De repente, vio a lo lejos a alguien tirado en el suelo y se acercó para ver de quien se trataba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, vio que se trataba del erizo azul.

\- ¡Sonic!- dijo arrodillándose a su lado.

\- A-A-A-Amy...- tartamudeó el erizo.

\- T-Te llevaré a la cabaña, allí Vainilla te podrá curar las heridas.- contestó ayudando a levantar al de ojos esmeralda.

\- V-Vale...- tartamudeó el erizo azul.

Amy comenzó a caminar ayudando a Sonic, el cual caminaba con su ayuda. Después de un buen rato caminando, llegaron a su destino y la eriza rosa abrió la puerta.

\- ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!?- preguntó la coneja pequeña al ver a Sonic.

\- No sé, me lo encontré así en la calle...- contestó Amy.- Necesita que le curen las heridas.

Vainilla se levantó rápidamente y se acercó al erizo azul, lo tumbó y empezó a curarle las heridas.

Después de un buen rato, la coneja terminó de curarle las heridas al erizo azul.

\- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó el erizo dorado dirigiendo su vista hacia Vainilla.

\- Se recuperará.- contestó.

\- Bien, porque tengo que decirle un par de cosas.- dijo entrando en la habitación en la que se encontraba Sonic.

Este estaba despierto, mirando por la ventana.

\- ¿Vas a decirme lo que ha pasado?- preguntó llamando la atención del erizo.

Este lo miró.

\- Hola Katsune.- saludó.- Tu amigo tiene muy mal carácter.

\- Te dije que intentaría matarte, pero que si le decías que venías de mi parte no te haría nada.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Y si lo provocas le va a dar igual que vengas de mi parte, podría haberte matado si lo hubiera querido.

\- Pfff pues no lo ha hecho, tenía ganas pero no me ha matado.

\- Eres un completo idiota.- soltó molesto.

\- Gracias,gracias.- dijo pasando de él.

\- Mira, yo que tu iría dejando de ser tan pasota conmigo, porque a partir de ahora mi trato va a cambiar mucho contigo.

\- Por cierto, dice el erizo negro que quiere hablar contigo.

\- Ya lo sé imbécil.- dijo marchándose y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

\- "Que simpático."- pensó.

El erizo azul se sentó y miró por la ventana, aburrido. Vio sentada en la calle a la pequeña eriza rosa, y decidió bajar a hacerle compañía.

\- Hola.- dijo acercándose a la eriza de ojos azules.

Ella volteó y lo miró.

\- Hola.- sonrió.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí sola?- preguntó sentándose a su lado.

\- Me gusta estar sola.- dijo para luego mirar sus rodillas, las cuales estaban raspadas y con algo de sangre.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado para tener las rodillas así?

\- Estaba jugando y me he caído en las zarzas.- contestó tranquila.

\- ¿Y por qué no vas a que te curen las heridas?- preguntó.- Te debe de doler.

\- No duele tanto, me he caído más veces.- decía calmadamente.- Además no me apetece entrar ahora mismo, cuando se vayan entraré y me curaré sola.

\- Ahh...- murmuró.- A mi lo que me extraña es que seas hermana de Astro.- dijo.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó mientras lo miraba, sonriente.

\- Porque no os pareceis en nada, ni siquiera en el físico.- contestó. Además de que te pareces más a Amy en lo que se dice el físico... Y en personalidad sois completamente distintos.

Ella se rió levemente.

\- Astro y yo no somos hermanos de verdad, solo nos tratamos como hermanos, mi hermana es Amy.

\- ¿Y entonces porque usas su apellido?- preguntó sorprendido y cofuso.- Tu apellido es Rose, cierto?

\- Es complicado.- dijo.

\- Ya veo...

\- Ya te lo explicaré cuando sepa hacerlo jeje.

\- Vale.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Me he dado cuenta de que intentas impresionar a Amy...- dijo cambiando de tema.

\- N-No es verdad.- dijo sonrojándose al instante.

\- Si que es verdad, chinchaste a Shadow porque te querías hacer el machote para que Amy te admirara, y tratas así a Katsune para que ella se impresione de tu "machotidad".

\- ¡N-No es verdad!- dijo avergonzado.

\- Si es verdad.- sonrió- Puedes decírmelo, no se lo diré.

El erizo suspiró y decidió confesar.

\- Si, si... lo hago por ella...

\- Lo sabía.

\- No se lo digas por favor.

\- Tranquilo no se lo diré- dijo sonriendo.

\- Gracias.- dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

* * *

**SFL: Se acabó! :D**

**ARF: Este capítulo si que salió largo XD**

**SFL: Nos dejareis reviews? .3. (?**

**ARF: Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**SFL: Hola! :3**

**ARF: después de no se cuanto tiempo les dejamos el capítulo :D (? **

**SFL: Esperamos que les guste .w. (?**

* * *

\- ¿Sabes algo...?- dijo Claudia después de un largo silencio.

\- ¿El qué?- preguntó Sonic curioso.

\- Astro no me quiere.- contestó la eriza.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque lo sé.- dijo tranquilamente.- ¿Sabes...? Mi corazón es una esmeralda.- dijo mientras lo miraba.- Astro tan solo me protege para mantener a salvo esa esmeralda, ya que es muy valiosa y tiene un valor incalculable.

\- Vaya...- murmuró asombrado el erizo azul.

\- Jeje lo sé..- sonrió la eriza.- Pero no le digas nada a Astro, no quiero que se entere de que sé que no me quiere.

\- Vale, no le diré nada.- sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Ella sonrió.

\- Gracias Sonic, me caes bien.- dijo sonriendo.

\- Y tu a mi.- contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, ¿que tal si entramos?- preguntó la eriza después de un rato.

\- Me parece bien.- contestó Sonic.

La eriza se levantó, ignorando el dolor de la herida.

El erizo azul hizo lo mismo que la pequeña eriza, y luego entró a la casa seguido por ella.

Al entrar, vieron al erizo dorado, este volteó a mirarlos.

\- Hola.- sonrió el erizo de ojos verdes.

\- Hola.- dijo con su mirada fija en ambos erizos.

\- ¡Hooola!- sonrió la eriza rosa.- Me voy un momento a desinfectar esta herida... Hasta luego.- dijo para después irse.

\- Adiós.- contestó el de ojos rubí marchándose del lugar.

El erizo azul miró al erizo dorado, pensando en todo lo que le había contado la eriza rosa, no sabía si seguirlo o quedarse ahí.

Al final, decidió seguirlo, y así lo hizo.

\- Sonic, deja de seguirme.- dijo después de un rato caminando el de ojos rubí sin si quiera voltearse a ver al erizo de ojos verdes.

\- ¿Por?- preguntó curioso.

\- Porque si.- contestó deteniéndose.

\- ¿A donde vas?

\- A buscar un buen lugar en el que pueda matarte.- dijo irónico.

\- OOh suena interesante.- le siguió el rollo el erizo azul, burlón.

\- Una palabra más y te tiro de una patada al mar atado con una piedra al pie.- lo amenazó con la voz fría.

\- ¿Pero por qué te pones así? ¿Qué te he hecho?- preguntó sorprendido.

\- Eres de la realeza, eso es lo que pasa.- respondió mirándolo con rencor en sus ojos.

\- ¿Acaso yo elegí ser de la realeza?

\- Tal vez no, pero odio a la realeza.- dijo con rencor en cada una de sus palabras.

\- ¡Sabes que yo no quería ser un miembro de la realeza! ¡Nunca, jamás he querido serlo! ¡No puedes culparme por algo que yo no quería hacer!- trató de defenderse el erizo de ojos verdes.

\- ¡Tu no sabes todo el daño que me ha hecho tu familia!- casi gritó el erizo dorado enfadado.- Sobre todo el daño que me ha hecho tu padre.- añadió con odio.

\- P-Pero... yo no sabía nada de eso... ¿Por qué te pones así de repente?...

\- Ya lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo Speeder, ya lo sabrás.- contestó con la voz fría.- Solo te diré que la muerte de tu padre no fue por culpa de unos bandidos que entraron al castillo a robar como te contaron a ti y a tus hermanos.- dijo para después alejarse caminando.

El erizo azul se quedó perplejo y se quedó parado. No sabía qué demonios le pasaba al erizo dorado... pero pensó que era mejor irse, no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer.

El erizo azul empezó a caminar en sentido contrario al que fue el erizo dorado, pensando en todo lo que habían hablado y buscando razones para explicar el por qué de su mal humor.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, ya que una voz conocida para el le llamó la atención.

\- ¡Sonic!- gritó Amy acercándose a él lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

El erizo azul se dio la vuelta para mirarla, y sonrió al verla.

\- Hola Amy- dijo mientras sonreía.

La eriza rosada se paró frente al erizo con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera que había echo anteriormente.

\- ¿Has visto a Katsune?- preguntó una vez recuperó el aliento.

\- Hace un rato... ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó curioso.

\- Hay un chico que quiere verlo y dice que no se irá hasta ver a Katsune y hablar con él.- contestó.

\- ¿Si? ¿Como es?

\- Pues... es un erizo amarillo muy claro y sus ojos son azul zafiro.

\- No me suena haberlo visto...- dijo pensativo.- Bueno, Katsune se fue por allí.- dijo mientras señalaba por donde había ido el erizo dorado.

\- Gracias.- agradeció la eriza rosa besando la mejilla del erizo para luego marcharse corriendo por donde se había ido el erizo de ojos color rubí.

El erizo azul se sonrojó y se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

\- Que linda es...- dijo en su mundo, sonrojado, pero unos segundos después agitó al cabeza.- ¡No pienses esas cosas Sonic!

Mientras tanto, la eriza rosa buscaba al erizo dorado por donde le había dicho el erizo azul y lo encontró tumbado bajo la sombra de un árbol con los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- Katsune.- dijo acercándose a él.

\- ¿Qué quieres Rose?- preguntó posando su mirada en la eriza rosa.

\- Un erizo quiere verte.- contestó esta.

\- Ahora no estoy de humor para ver a nadie.- respondió de forma seca.

\- Dice que no se irá hasta verte.- contestó sin perder la calma.

\- Iré a verlo entonces.- dijo levantándose.

\- Bien, sígueme.- dijo para empezar a caminar.

El erizo dorado la siguió.

Ambos caminaron por un rato, hasta que llegaron a la casa en la que vivían.

\- ¿Os dejo solos?- preguntó la eriza rosa.- ¿O prefieres que te acompañe?

\- Déjanos solos.- contestó mirando al erizo de ojos zafiro fijamente.

\- Bien...- respondió la eriza para luego salir.

\- ¿Quien eres?- preguntó con la mirada fija en el erizo amarillo.

\- Me llamo Sekushi Katsune y... tu eres mi hermano pequeño.- respondió con una sonrisa dejando al de ojos rubís sorprendido.

* * *

**ARF: Y aquí termina el capítulo :D**

**SFL: Salió un poco corto, creo (?**

**ARF: XD Nos leemos! Y déjennos reviews e.e (? XD**

**SFL: Bye! -w- (?**


	5. Chapter 5

**SFL: Hi! No nos maten por tardar tanto! (? Sorry, comí mucho azúcar hoy u.u**

**ARF: no importa Honey :3 Y hola lectores! :D**

**SFL: mejor les dejamos leer este capítulo, y por favor, dejen reviews, eso ayuda a seguir escribiendo :3**

**ARF: esperamos que les guste el cap! :333**

* * *

\- ¿C-Cómo que eres mi hermano?- tartamudeó el erizo de ojos rojos sorprendido.

\- Déjame explicarte hermano...- dijo el de ojos zafiro.

\- ¿Cómo sé que eres mi hermano?

Mientras los dos erizos hablaban, la joven murciélago paseaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a su habitación, para coger unos accesorios que había olvidado minutos antes. Entonces, al pasar delante de un específico cuarto, reconoció la voz de Katsune y se quedó para escuchar su conversación.

\- Déjame explicarte, ya verás como lo entenderás todo.- dijo el erizo amarillo.

\- Pues más te vale que me digas todo y me convenzas si no quieres que te eche a patadas de aquí.- amenazó Astro.

\- Está bien.- suspiró resignado.

La murciélago pegó la oreja a la puerta, siguiendo la conversación.

\- Para que me creas te diré esto: nuestros padres se llamaban Cristal y Light Katsune.

\- ¿Y cómo es que nunca te conocí?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

\- Me secuestraron cuando mamá estaba embarazada de ti, justo cuando tenía dos años, yo no supe quien eras hasta que vi que los guardias reales te buscaban para encarcelarte.- respondió.- Fué oír tu apellido y supe que tenía que encontrarte.

El erizo de ojos rubí suspiró pesadamente.

\- Supongo que tendré que creerte.- dijo apoyando la cabeza en sus manos.

Mientras, la murciélago blanco escuchaba todo, sorprendida.

\- ¡Genial!- sonrió ampliamente.- Otra cosa hermano...

\- Llámame Astro y delante de la gente Katsune.- dijo mirándolo a la cara.- ¿Y que es lo que quieres?

\- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Está bien, puedes quedarte, pero en las misiones que te asigne harás lo que te mande, ¿entendido?

\- Entendido Astro.- dijo sonriendo- Puedes llamarme Seku si quieres.

\- Vale, ahora largo de mi vista, me diste dolor de cabeza.

Después de oír aquel desenlace, la murciélago se fue a su habitación, pensando que debía hacer con toda esa información.

El erizo de nombre "Seku" sonrió y salió de la habitación tal y como le había dicho su hermano. Al salir de la casa, se encontró con la eriza rosa de ojos azules.

Esta, al verlo, se sobresaltó un poco, pero no medió palabra.

\- Hola.- dijo el erizo amarillo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- H-Hola.- respondió ella, con algo de inseguridad.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? Soy nuevo aquí y no conozco a nadie.- sonrió tranquilamente.

\- Katsune... Claudia Katsune...- contestó tímidamente.

\- Yo soy Sekushi Katsune, Seku para abreviar.- se presentó con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Katsune?- dijo más sorprendida.

\- Si.- respondió sin dejar de sonreír.- Soy el hermano mayor de Astro... Digo de Katsune.- finalizó para reír nerviosamente.

\- ¿Hermano mayor?- la eriza no daba a basto.

El erizo amarillo se comenzó a reír.

\- Él tenía la misma cara cuando se lo dije.- respondió riendo.

La pequeña eriza, impresionada, no creía del todo lo que le decía el erizo de ojos azules.

\- ¿Y de dónde has salido... después de tanto tiempo?- preguntó inocente.

\- Pues... Digamos que me paseaba por esta ciudad hace unas semanas cuando escuché a unos guardias reales hablar de que había que encarcelar a mi hermano. Así que me puse a buscar donde podría encontrarlo y llegué aquí.

\- Debió ser difícil...

\- Un poco.

\- Bueno... Lo lograste.- sonrió la eriza.

\- Sí.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Una cosa, ¿cómo es que estás usando mi apellido?- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Yo no tengo apellido... Así que utilizo el de Astro porque es como mi hermano mayor...- explicó.

\- Oh... Creí que tenías el apellido de la eriza rosa de ojos verdes que me encontré antes de hablar con mi hermano.- confesó el de ojos azules.

\- Bueno si.- admitió.- ¿Nadie se creé la historia de la huerfanita?- dijo hinchando las mejillas.

\- No sé.- se encogió de hombros.- Bueno Clau, me voy a ver el lugar, quiero conocer mejor este sitio.- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe Seku-sempai?- preguntó sonriendo.

\- Vale.- contestó todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Ah no, me acabo de acordar de que tengo cosas que hacer...- dijo levantándose la joven eriza.

\- ¿Qué cosas?- preguntó curioso.

\- ¡Cosas!- contestó riendo.- Nos vemos después.

\- Vale.- dijo sonriendo.- Nos vemos.- se despidió para luego ver a la pequeña eriza rosa marcharse.

Después de varias horas pensando, la murciélago blanca decidió contarle a los demás la información que había conseguido escuchando la conversación de Katsune con su hermano. Aprovechó que el erizo dorado no estaba en la casa para reunir a los demás y contarles todo lo que había escuchado horas atrás.

\- ¿Por qué nos has reunido a todos Rouge?- preguntó el equidna rojo impaciente.

\- Eso Rouge.- dijo la eriza rosa de ojos verdes.

\- ¿Recordáis que alguien quiso ver a Katsune esta mañana?

\- Oh si... ¿Qué pasa con él?

\- Es el hermano mayor de Katsune.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en la sala.

\- Y también escuché a Katsune decir su nombre.- continuó la murciélago de ojos aguamarina.

\- ¿Y cómo es que sabes todo eso Rouge?- preguntó Tails sorprendido.

\- Tengo mis métodos...- dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Y cómo se llama Katsune?- preguntó Cream curiosa.

\- Se llama...

\- Astro, me llamo Astro.- terminó el erizo dorado entrando a la sala y cruzándose de brazos.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirándolo, sorprendidos.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó mirándolos.- O lo decía yo o lo decía Rouge, que estuvo escuchando la conversación que tuve con mi hermano.

La nombrada sonrió nerviosamente.

\- Tranquila, ya pagué el cabreo que tenía con el payaso de mi hermano mayor.

\- ¿Payaso? ¿No es tu hermano?

\- Si, pero intentó hacerse el gracioso conmigo y le salió mal.- contestó al mismo tiempo que un erizo amarillo entraba con un chichón en la cabeza y frotándose la mejilla derecha con la mano.

\- Menos mal que tu eres el menor.- dijo hinchando las mejillas.- ¡Me maltratas!- finalizó haciendo un puchero de forma infantil.

\- Tu te lo buscaste Sekushi.

\- ¡No me quieres!- protestó dramáticamente el de ojos azules.

\- Deja el drama idiota.- dijo Astro golpeándolo en la cabeza suavemente.

\- Auch, está bien está bien, ya paro mi querido hermanito amargado.- contestó divertido.

Todos los demás miraban el numerito, sorprendidos.

\- Aggg...- resopló molesto el de ojos rubí para luego golpear a su hermano en la cabeza con fuerza tirándolo al suelo.- Idiota...- dijo molesto para irse cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

\- ¡Qué divertido es molestarlo!- se rió Sekushi sentándose en el suelo.

\- ¿No le duele señor?- preguntó la pequeña coneja.

\- Un poco.- respondió entre risas.- Por cierto, llámenme Seku.- sonrió ampliamente al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

\- Un placer Seku.- dijo la eriza rosa de ojos verdes.

\- ¿Cómo os llamáis? A la única persona que conozco es a Clau.

\- Yo soy Rose, Amy Rose.- respondió la eriza de ojos verdes.

\- Me llamo Miles Prower, pero mis amigos me llaman Tails.- sonrió el zorrito amarillo.

\- Yo soy Rouge Dorobo, guapo.- dijo la murciélago guiñándole un ojo al erizo de ojos zafiro.

\- Yo me llamo Cream Yasahisa, y ella es mi mamá Vainilla.- se presentó la conejita al lado de su madre.

\- Yo soy Blaze Kasai.

\- Me llamo Silver Terekineshisu.- sonrió el erizo plateado.

\- Yo Knuckles Hogosha.- dijo serio el equidna.

\- Y yo me llamo Sonic.- dijo el erizo de ojos verdes con una sonrisa.

\- Vaya, encantado, seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien todos.- sonrió ampliamente Sekushi.- Lo que no sé es porqué vivís en una casa tan fea y en mal estado.- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

\- Que amable.- dijo Knuckles molesto por sus comentarios.

\- Lo digo porque mi familia es bastante rica, podríais estar viviendo en una mansión en una casa en mejor estado que esta.- contestó ignorando la ironía del equidna.

\- Aquí estamos bien...- musitó la coneja.

\- Bueno si, tampoco está tan mal el lugar, solo que teniendo mi familia mucho dinero... No entiendo porque no se usa para ayudar al pueblo y arreglar un poco la casa.- terminó de hablar señalando una gotera en el techo.

\- Porque el dinero del que estás hablando no le pertenece a nuestra familia desde hace doce años.- contestó el erizo dorado apoyado en la puerta y mirando la gotera del techo.

Los presentes miraban extrañados.

\- ¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Sekushi extrañado.

\- Hace doce años el rey quiso tener más dinero bajo su poder, así que mandó a sus guardias matar a las familias ricas para obtener la riqueza de estas.- explicó y cerró los ojos.- Todavía recuerdo aquel día como si fuese ayer...- musitó sin abrir los ojos.

En ese momento alguién llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo la conversación.

La gata violeta se levantó de donde estaba sentada y abrió la puerta, viendo a la pequeña eriza rosa, la cual estaba llena de rasguños y respiraba cansada.

\- Claudia, ¿qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Astro dirigiendo la mirada hacia la nombrada.

\- Y-Yo...- intentaba hablar la eriza.

\- Ven Clau.- dijo la coneja mayor.- Te curaré los rasguños y luego nos dices que ha pasado, ¿si?- dijo con una cálida sonrisa, a lo que la niña asintió con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa.

La pequeña eriza se sentó en una silla y Vainilla empezó a curar sus heridas. Mientras, el erizo de ojos rojos suspiró levemente, se apoyó en la pared y miró por la ventana.

\- Listo.- dijo la coneja de orbes café terminando de curarle las heridas a Claudia.

\- Muchas gracias...- dijo ella sonriendo levemente.

\- No hay de qué pequeña.- dijo mostrándole una amable sonrisa.

\- ¿Quién te hizo eso Clau?- preguntó Silver.

\- Los guardias.- respondió.

\- ¿Te persiguieron?- habló Sonic.

\- Si, me atraparon.- reconoció avergonzada.

\- ¿ Y cómo es que escapaste?

\- ¡Fue increíble! Me estaban arrastrando y entonces apareció de la nada una gata con una máscara y me salvó...

\- Tuviste suerte.- sonrió Sekushi.

\- Ella si tuvo suerte, pero es hora de que salgáis de aquí.- dijo el erizo de pelaje dorado sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

\- ¿Cómo que salir de aquí?- preguntó el equidna.

\- Está la guardia real ahí fuera, y vienen con ganas de capturar a alguien.- contestó Astro tranquilamente.

\- ¿Por dónde salimos?

\- Por la ventana de mi cuarto, id al lago del bosque. Yo iré luego.

\- Bien...- dijo Amy y todos acataron la orden del de ojos rojos.

Todos se fueron, y, en esos instantes, los guardias tiraron la puerta. El erizo dorado al verlos, se puso delante de ellos.

\- ¿Me buscaban?- sonrió de forma burlona.

\- ¡Es él! ¡Atrápenlo!

Uno de los guardias de lanzó a atacar a Astro con su espada, el cual esquivó el ataque y le clavó una navaja en la espalda matándolo casi al instante.

\- Vamos, ¿mato al rey y es lo mejor que sabéis hacer para atraparme?- dijo tirando al suelo el cadáver del guardia que acababa de matar hace unos segundos.

Después de un buen rato, el erizo de ojos rubí había acabado con los guardias reales, los cuales estaban sin vida en el suelo.

\- Y ahora a ir junto a los demás.- se dijo a si mismo tapándose la cara con una capa para luego ir al lago del bosque.

Mientras, el resto caminaban juntos por el bosque.

\- ¿Queda mucho?- preguntó Sekushi aburrido de caminar por ese lugar.

\- Queda lo que quede.- dijo un malhumorado Knuckles. Entonces, vieron que el camino se dividía y decidieron seguir por la derecha.

El erizo amarillo, aburrido, decidió ir por la izquierda a pesar de que los demás habían ido por la derecha. Los demás, seguían caminando, sin darse cuenta de que el de ojos zafiro no estaba con ellos.

El erizo siguió andando aburrido hasta que vio, no muy lejos, una figura que le pareció... interesante. Se acercó a la figura silenciosamente y pudo ver a una gata de color crema y cabellos azules, la cual estaba afilando tranquilamente una navaja de espaldas al erizo.

\- Hola.- saludó el de ojos azules acercándose a ella.

La gata volteó rápidamente a mirarlo, cayada. El erizo amarillo sonrió, esperando que le devolviese el saludo.

Pero la gata de color crema no lo hizo. Con un rápido movimiento puso al erizo de ojos azules contra el árbol más cercano, poniendo la navaja que hasta hace unos segundos había estado afilando a la altura de su cuello.

El erizo la agarró de las muñecas, tratando de apartar la navaja de su cuello pero la gata hacía fuerza, con la mirada clavada en sus ojos.

Seku, sin querer, hizo que de sus manos saliesen unas pequeñas llamas de fuego, quemando la piel de la chica por las muñecas. La gata se alejó de él, soltando la filosa arma y se miró las muñecas.

\- Lo siento...- dijo el de ojos zafiro apenado por lo ocurrido.

La de cabellos azules parecía no oírle, seguía mirando sus muñecas y de repente, sus quemaduras sanaron solas. Apretó los puñps y lo miró dispuesta a atacarlo de nuevo. El erizo vio la regeneración de sus heridas sorprendido, para luego mirar a la gata, la cual seguía esperando que el diera el primer golpe.

\- No pienso atacarte, no tengo motivos para hacerlo.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

La gata lo miró a los ojos, y, al no ver peligro dejó de apretar los puños. El erizo al ver ese gesto suspiró aliviado y se acercó un poco más a ella, la cual permaneció quieta.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó mostrando una sonrisa amistosa.

\- No quieres saberlo.- dijo sin expresión la gata, que acto seguido se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

\- ¡Yo soy Sekushi Katsune!- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchase.

La gata color crema se paró un poco y respondió en el mismo tono tranquilo de antes.

\- Saisei.

\- ¿Y tu nombre?

\- ¿Mi nombre?- preguntó mirándolo.

\- Sí.- contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

\- Porque si.

La de ojos azules lo miró por un rato, para luego continuar su camino sin darle respuesta. El erizo amarillo suspiró derrotado y gritó para que lo oyese.

\- ¡Al menos dime donde está el lago, por favor!

La gata dejó de caminar, lo volvió a mirar y decidió acercarse a él.

\- Está lejos.

\- Es que mis amigos están allí, y seguro que se estarán preguntando donde me metí.- sonrió nervioso.

\- Te llevaré al lago.- dijo ella comenzando a caminar por otro lado

\- Vale.- contestó siguiéndola con una sonrisa.

Mientras el erizo seguía a la gata, su mirada fue bajando hasta su cintura, observando con atención por un buen rato el cuerpo que tenía aquella gata y, realmente, le gustó lo que veía.

Después de un bien rato caminando, ambos llegaron al destino del erizo. Saisei paró de caminar antes de que pudiesen verla y miró a Sekushi.

\- Es aquí.

\- Gracias Saisei.- agradeció con una sonrisa.

\- No le digas a nadie que me has visto, por favor.- decía sin expresión.

\- Está bien, no diré nada.

\- Te lo agradezco.- dijo mirando de nuevo al frente.

\- Nos vemos.- dijo Sekushi con una sonrisa para irse junto a sus amigos.

\- Mimu...- susurró la de cabellos azules para después marcharse.

El erizo al escuchar su nombre sonrió ampliamente y se acercó más rápido a los demás.

\- Hola.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Seku-sempai, al fin apareces!- dijo preocupada la eriza de ojos azules.- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Por ahí.- respondió sonriendo.

\- ¿Y por qué tan feliz, guapo?- añadió Rouge.

\- Soy siempre así.- contestó.

\- Hmm...- musitó sin creérselo del todo.

\- Veo que os lo pasáis bien.- dijo el erizo dorado acercándose a ellos al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la capucha de la capa que llevaba puesta dejando ver pequeños rastros de sangre en su rostro.

La pequeña eriza rosa lo miró y no pudo evitar asustarse al ver la sangre.

* * *

**ARF: Y acá termina el capítulo :3**

**SFL: Este salió largo -u-**

**ARF: pues si non**

**SFL: nos leemos cuando... cuando nuestra imaginación nos permita escribir un capítulo decente (?**

**ARF: XD Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**SFL: Holaaaa :33**

**ARF: Acá dejamos el cap 6 de este fic C:**

**SFL: Sentimos la tardanza, ya les dejamos leer el cap tranquilos (?**

**ARF: Antes de que empiecen a leer :3 Clau ahora es una eriza de cabello castallo y pelaje y ojos azules X3**

**SFL: que disfruten del cap -3- (?**

* * *

\- Hermanito...- dijo la eriza pequeña llamando al erizo dorado.

El nombrado la miró, dándole su atención.

\- ¿Qué te pasó para tener esa sangre...?- preguntó.

\- Me encargué de los guardias reales de una forma... un poco violenta.- contestó limpiándose la sangre que tenía en la mejilla.

\- ¿Fuiste malo...?

\- No me quedó otro remedio.

La eriza suspiró y el erizo de ojos rojos soltó un leve suspiro y se quitó la capa que llevaba puesta, dejando ver una herida tapada con un pañuelo manchado de sangre en su costado izquierdo. La eriza castaña se sorprendió cuando vio la herida.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Me lo hizo uno de los guardias.

\- Uh...- Claudia miró a la coneja mayor, la cual le devolvió la mirada y luego miró a Astro.

\- Te curaré las heridas.

\- Está bien...- dijo sentándose en el suelo.

La coneja se acercó a él y comenzó a curarle las heridas.

\- ¿Por qué los guardias reales te buscan?- preguntó Sonic después de un rato, rompiendo el silencio. El erizo dorado lo miró y sonrió de forma divertida.

\- Me buscan porque maté al rey.- contestó sin quitarle la mirada de encima al de ojos verdes.

El erizo azul abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿H-Has matado a-al rey?- preguntó atónito el de ojos verdes.

\- Si.- respondió con tranquilidad.

\- ¿C-Cuándo has...? ¿Cómo...?

\- ¿Seguro que quieres saberlo?- dijo mostrando una divertida sonrisa en su rostro.

El erizo azul no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo...

\- Ya estás curado.- dijo Vainilla terminando de curar las heridas de Astro.

\- Gracias.- dijo este levantándose del suelo.

El erizo azul no podía mediar palabra; no podía creer que su padre, es decir, el rey, hubiese sido asesinado por ese erizo dorado.

El erizo de ojos rojos se acercó a Sonic y apoyó la mano sobre su hombro llamándole la atención para luego hacerle una seña de que lo siguiese. El erizo azul lo miró y obedeció, alejándose ambos del grupo hasta llegar a un claro del bosque en el que el erizo dorado se sentó sobre una roca. Mientras, el erizo azul lo miraba, pensando nada más que era un asesino.

\- Supongo que querrás saber la razón por la que lo maté.- dijo mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El erizo no habló; se limitó a escuchar.

\- Tu padre era un ser muy rastrero y avaricioso Sonic, no sé como se hacía llamar rey con lo que le hizo a la aldea.- habló levantándose de su sitio y caminando alrededor del erizo, el cual lo seguía con la mirada y sin mover un solo músculo.- Tu padre dejó a muchos niños de familias adineradas huérfanos y los metió a todos en un orfanato en muy mal estado porque a tu padre solo le interesaba el dinero. Yo solo era un crío al que le quitaron todo incluso teniendo una enfermedad crónica.

\- Mi padre no era así...- murmuró Sonic apretando los puños.- Estás mintiendo.- dijo con rabia contenida.

\- No miento Sonic, o debería llamarte "su alteza"?- sonrió burlón el de ojos rubí.

El erizo no lo aguantó más, en el último parpadeo del erizo dorado pudo ver a Sonic agarrándole el cuello con fuerza, asfixiándolo, lleno de furia. El erizo se rió y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Si quieres matarme estás en tu derecho, pero... ¿Qué le dirías a los demás cuándo no me viesen contigo?- dijo sin hacer fuerza para soltarse y tratando de respirar.

\- Asesino... has matado a mi padre... no te mereces vivir...- decía el erizo, sin brillo en los ojos y apretando su cuello.

\- ¿Y tu padre merecía vivir después de haber matado a los padres de un montón de familias?- contradijo sin apartarle la mirada y sintiendo como le faltaba cada vez más el aire.- Además, yo solo hice lo que me mandaron.

\- Miserable... nadie debería confiar en ti... no mereces que te quieran...

El erizo dorado usó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para apartar al erizo azul de él y así recobrar el aire.

\- Tienes suerte de que no obedeciese la misión que nos mandaron en realidad el día que maté a tu padre. Si hubiese obedecido ahora tu y tus hermanos estaríais muertos por mi compañero.

El erizo azul no lo escuchó, no quería escucharlo. Se limitó a irse por otro lado; no podía creerlo. ¿Su padre... muerto?

Astro, por otra parte, se limitó a suspirar y a recobrar el aire perdido, para luego volver con el resto del grupo.

\- ¿Y Sonic?- preguntó el pequeño zorro al ver solo al de ojos rojos.

\- Se fue.- contestó simplemente.

\- ¿Se fue? ¿A dónde?- preguntó la eriza de ojos verde jade, preocupada.

\- Por allá.- respondió señalando por donde se había ido Sonic al mismo tiempo que se frotaba el cuello.

La eriza rosa se fue hacia donde señaló el erizo dorado.

Mientras tanto, el erizo azul caminaba por aquel sendero del bosque, pensando en todo lo que el erizo dorado había dicho minutos antes.

Entonces notó que alguien lo seguía y empezó a caminar lento.

\- ¡Sonic! ¡Espera!- dijo Amy acercándose a él con paso rápido.

El nombrado volteó a mirarla.

\- ¿Rose?

La eriza rosa se paró frente a él y lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste...?- preguntó preocupada.

\- No te preocupes, solo... me he peleado con Katsune.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho o hecho?

\- Nada... déjalo así...

\- Te ha dicho cosas feas, ¿verdad?

El erizo azul suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

\- Él suele ser así de frío con la gente... Pero en realidad solo quiere protegernos y ver que estamos bien.- dijo mirando a Sonic.- Una vez unos guardias reales intentaron hacernos daño por robar para los pobres y los niños del orfanato, pero el se puso en medio y dejó que lo golpeasen mientras nosotros escapábamos con lo que habíamos robado, tenía la cara tapada para que no lo descubriesen, pero acabó bastante mal y estuvo dos semanas sin moverse de la cama por culpa de las heridas y de la fiebre.- suspiró levemente y se acercó más al erizo.- Sea lo que sea lo que te haya dicho... Estoy segura de que no lo decía con la intención de hacer daño.

\- Yo creo que hacía todo lo contrario...- murmuró.

\- Venga... No tienes porqué estar mal...- dijo Amy abrazándolo.

El erizo azul se sonrojó. "Si yo te contara..." pensó para después devolverle el abrazo.

La eriza rosa cerró los ojos en la calidez de aquel abrazo, mientras el erizo azul acariciaba sus espinas rosadas.

\- Sonic...- susurró la joven eriza.

El erizo la miró mientras la abrazaba y por un momento comprendió, que estando ella a su lado, nadie más le hacía falta.

\- ¿Si Amy?- preguntó sin separarse del abrazo.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Mucho mejor... contestó sonriéndole.

\- Me alegro.- sonrió ampliamente.- ¿Te apetece volver con los demás ya?

\- Está bien...- suspiró derrotado.

La eriza rosa sonrió y lo tomó de la mano, para luego comenzar a caminar por aquel sendero junto a sus amigos. Después de un buen rato caminando, llegaron al lago. El erizo de ojos verdes miraba de reojo a la rosada.

\- ¿Dónde habíais estado parejita?- preguntó Sekushi mirándolos con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿P-Parejita?- preguntó el erizo azul.

\- Vais cogidos de la mano y a saber que hicieron cuando estaban solos.- respondió comenzando a reír.

El erizo azul se puso rojo y miró a la eriza rosa, como acto reflejo. Esta estaba completamente roja y miraba al suelo.

\- N-No hemos hecho nada...- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- S-Solo hablamos.- se defendió el erizo.

\- Claaaro, "hablabais".- rió más fuerte el de ojos zafiro.- ¡Auch!- se quejó y miró al erizo dorado.- Eres malo, me estaba divirtiendo con las caras que tenían.

\- Déjalos en paz, que no han hecho nada.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Es que los estabas vigilando?- preguntó mirándolo.

\- No, pero sé leer la mente y puedo asegurarte de que no han hecho nada.- contradijo acercándose al agua.- Y no los molestes más o te tiro al agua hermano.

El erizo azul miró al dorado serio, pero decidió no plantarle cara.

\- Vale vale, no los molesto más con esas bromas de parejas.

\- Bien.- asintió el erizo dorado para después sentarse al borde del lago.

El erizo azul suspiró, para luego murmurar un inaudible "gracias", el cual el erizo de ojos rubí escuchó y sonrió levemente, para luego sentarse bajo un árbol al lado del lago.

El erizo azul desvió la mirada, para luego fijarse en la eriza de ojos verdes. Esta lo miró y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, la cual él le devolvió a los pocos segundos.

\- Te dije que Katsune no era mala persona.- dijo sonriendo.

\- Ya...- sururró el erizo azulado.

La eriza de ojos azules miraba al dorado, y después desvió la mirada al cielo.

\- Oh mierda...- murmuró Sekushi al sentir caer unas pocas gotas de lluvia. La eriza de ojos verdes lo miró.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Va a empezar a llover...- contestó con un poco de temor en la voz.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- Que el agua me hace daño... mucho daño.

\- Ups... pues...

\- Volvamos a la casa de antes o algo, pero no nos quedemos aquí fuera.- propuso nervioso el erizo amarillo.

\- Bien, vamos ya.- contestó Sonic.

\- Id vosotros, yo me quedo aquí.- dijo el erizo dorado sin apartar la mirada del lago.

\- Te lloverá encima...- se preocupó la eriza castaña.

\- Lo sé.- respondió tranquilo.

\- Bueno...

\- Venga... Marchaos, yo volveré luego.

El erizo azul fue el primero en irse de allí, seguido de los demás.

* * *

**SFL y ARF: esperamos que les haya gustado! :333**

**SFL: reviews?**

**ARF: nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

El erizo dorado caminaba hacia su casa con movimientos lentos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y lo único que quería en esos instantes era llegar a su destino y descansar un poco. Miró hacia el cielo para ver que se había hecho de noche. Suspiró y entró en la vieja casa, viendo al resto del grupo teniendo una amena conversación.

Todos los presentes desviaron la mirada hacia el recién llegado; algunos se sorprendieron y otros se horrorizaron por las heridas que aquel erizo traía.

\- ¿Qué miráis?- dijo al notar todas las miradas sobre el.

\- ¿Y lo preguntas?- contestó el equidna rojo con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿En que pelea de gatos te has metido ahora?- preguntó la eriza rosa.

\- No es asunto vuestro.- respondió el erizo serio.

La eriza de ojos azules miró al de ojos rubí con las orejas bajas y mirada de pena, mientras que los demás intercambiaban miradas molestos.

\- Somos un equipo.- habló la eriza rosa.- Los problemas aquí son de todos, solo queremos ayudarte.

\- Es un asunto personal, no podéis ayudarme.- dijo de modo tajante.- Buenas noches.- se despidió dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras se miraban unos a otros, sin saber como reaccionar.

\- Pues yo voy a averiguar que le ha pasado.- dijo Seku rompiendo el silencio y dirigiéndose a la habitación del erizo dorado.

\- ¿Conseguirá hacer que cante?- preguntó Knuckles unos instantes después.

\- ¡Largo de aquí pesado!- escucharon gritar a Astro pasados unos minutos, para luego ver al de ojos zafiro aparecer junto a los demás a toda prisa.

\- ¿Nada?- preguntó el erizo azul.

\- Nada de nada.- contestó.

\- ¿Qué le habrá pasado para estar así?- suspiró la coneja pequeña.

\- Ni idea, pero está a la defensiva.

La eriza de pelo castaño, que había estado sentada todo ese tiempo, se levantó en silencio y se dirigió al cuarto del erizo dorado. Los presentes la miraron.

\- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó el azulado.

\- Vas junto a Astro, ¿verdad?- dijo Sekushi mirando a la eriza azul, la cual asintió.

\- No es por sacarle información... es para que no se sienta solo...- confesó.

\- Ya veo...

\- No le obligaré a que me diga algo que no me quiere decir.- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

\- Anda, ve con él, que seguro que es menos arisco contigo.

\- Eso espero...- musitó para seguir caminando a la habitación del erizo y llamar a la puerta.

\- Adelante...- dijo con un hilo de voz el de orbes rubí.

La eriza entreabrió la puerta y se asomó.

\- Hola...- dijo lentamente.

\- Hola.- saludó para mirarla de reojo al mismo tiempo que terminaba de vendarse el brazo izquierdo.

\- ¿Puedo entrar?- preguntó.

\- Si.

La eriza entró cerrando tras de si la puerta.

\- Supongo que te interesará saber lo que me pasó.- habló mirándose el brazo que se había vendado. La del pelo castaño se sentó en el suelo, cerca del erizo.

\- No puedo negar que me interesa...- dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.- Pero no voy a obligarte a que me cuentes nada, vengo a que no te sientas solo.

\- Te lo contaré, pero no tienen que enterarse los demás de esto.- murmuró para después mirarla.

La eriza lo miró, entre sorprendida y extrañada.

\- ¿Recuerdas que una vez te hablé de mi trabajo como asesino? Pues lo dejé y me pegaron una paliza.- confesó desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

La pequeña lo miró aún más sorprendida y paseó la mirada viendo sus heridas, hasta fijarse en la pierna de este, la cual tenía una raja profunda.

\- ¿Eso te lo han hecho ellos...?

\- Si...

\- ¿Te van a pegar de nuevo...?- preguntó después de un rato.

\- No lo sé.- contestó apoyando la espalda en la pared.

\- ¿Por qué no le dices a los demás? Podemos contraatacar todos...

\- ¿Y que Shadow os haga daño? No gracias.

\- ¿Fue Shadow?- ladeó la cabeza.

\- Si, y ahora quiero descansar, o al menos intentarlo.- dijo el erizo tumbándose en la cama.

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya?- preguntó levantándose.

\- Si por favor.- respondió cerrando los ojos.

Claudia acarició con cuidado la cabeza del erizo dorado para después salir del cuarto sin rechistar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí al salir y suspiró.

\- Hermanito...- murmuró.

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo?- preguntó el erizo amarillo al verla. Esta lo miró.

\- No... ahora está durmiendo.

\- Ya veo... Supongo que ya nos dirá algo.

\- No sé.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bueno, yo me voy a dormir, que ha sido un día muy largo.- dijo el erizo de ojos azules estirándose.

\- De hecho, todos deberíamos ir a la cama...- opinó la de pelo castaño.- Es tarde.

\- Si.- bostezó Amy.- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.- dijeron casi todos.

Cada uno se fue a su habitación y pasados varios minutos no había un solo ruido en la casa, pues todos se habían quedado profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, el erizo dorado se despertó al sentir los rayos de sol en su rostro. Se levantó y salió de su cuarto, viendo que nadie se había despertado aún.

\- "Creo que iré a dar un paseo..."- pensó para marcharse de la casa, ignorando el dolor de sus heridas.

Mientras tanto, un pequeño erizo negro caminaba solo por el centro de la aldea. Llevaba dos días sin comer y tenía hambre, y como no podía comprar comida, no le quedó más remedio que robarla. Se acercó a una frutería e intentando que no lo viesen, cogió una manzana, pero el dueño de la tienda lo vio.

El erizo dorado ya había salido de la casa, y caminaba, sintiendo el viento de por la mañana.

\- ¡Eh tu! ¡Devuélveme esa manzana ladronzuelo!- gritó el dueño de la tienda, asustando al pequeño erizo, el cual comenzó a correr sin soltar la manzana, siendo perseguido por aquel señor.

Se chocó sin darse cuenta contra uno de los guardias reales y cayó al suelo, soltando la fruta por el golpe. El erizo dorado que por ahí pasaba, se paró a mirar al ver la escena.

\- Ese niño ha robado en mi tienda.- acusó el dueño señalando al niño.

\- Necesita que le demos una lección.- dijo uno de los guardias acercándose al pequeño erizo, el cual había empezado a temblar de miedo.

El erizo dorado frunció el ceño; y se aproximó rápidamente hacia los soldados.

El niño cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe de aquel guardia que nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos lentamente, para ver al de ojos rubí frenando el puño del que estaba a punto de pegarle. Pudo ver como les daba un golpe a cada uno de los guardias reales, dejando inconscientes a todos en cuestión de minutos.

\- ¿Estás bien pequeño?- preguntó Astro poniéndose a la altura del menor. Este temblaba y no dudó en abrazarlo y comenzar a llorar con fuerza.- Tranquilo... Ya pasó.- dijo acariciándole las espinas para calmarlo un poco, lo cual funcionó.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- M-Me llamo Nico...- contestó al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí tu solito? ¿Te has perdido?

El pequeño erizo negó con la cabeza.

\- Huía...

\- ¿Y dónde está tu mamá?

El niño bajó la cabeza y las orejas.

\- Mi mamá no... no me quiere...- murmuró con los ojos cristalinos.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- No sé donde está ahora... Me dejó y se fue...

\- Ya veo...- murmuró pensando.- Otra pregunta... ¿Por qué te iban a pegar los guardias?

\- Tenía hambre... y... cogí una manzana sin permiso...

\- Hmm... Vente conmigo, yo puedo darte algo de comer.

El pequeño erizo lo miró feliz y asintió.

\- Vamos entonces.- dijo cogiéndolo en brazos y comenzando a caminar.- Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes Nico?

\- Tengo tres.- respondió calmado.

\- Eres muy pequeño.- sonrió levemente.- Por cierto, me llamo Astro Katsune.- se presentó en voz baja, para que nadie más aparte del pequeño erizo de ojos rubí lo escuchase.

\- Encantado señor.- sonrió más el erizo.

\- Igualmente.- dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa y entrando.- Bienvenido a mi hogar. No es la mejor casa del mundo, pero algo es algo.- explicó dejando a Nico en el suelo.

El pequeño miró con curiosidad a los lados, observando cada rincón del lugar. El erizo dorado sonrió levemente mirando al menor, y entonces pensó como se lo presentaría a los demás hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

\- Espérame aquí.- le dijo al pequeño erizo azabache para después dirigirse hacia las habitaciones.- ¡Arriba holgazanes!- gritó golpendo cada una de las puertas con un poco de fuerza, despertando así a todo el grupo, los cuales empezaron a salir de sus dormitorios, adormilados.

\- Eres malo Astro, tengo sueño.- protestó Sekushi dando un sonoro bostezo.

\- ¿Por qué ese escándalo?- preguntó Amy frotándose los ojos.

\- Solo quería ser malo con vosotros.- contestó con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Hoy estás chistoso.- dijo el equidna con mal humor.

\- Ya, supongo. Por cierto, no te enfades por tonterías, no quiero que asustes a nuestra "visita".

\- ¿Has traído a una chica?- preguntó la de pelo castaño curiosa.

\- No.- rió el de ojos rubí.

\- ¿A quien entonces?- dijo con curiosidad.

\- Está en el salón, ir a verlo vosotros mismos.

Con curiosidad, el equipo se asomó al salón, viendo así al pequeño erizo. Este al verlos se alarmó un poco y se escondió detrás de un viejo sillón.

Los presentes se sorprendieron al ver al pequeñín y algunos llegaron a mal pensarlo.

\- Colega... ¿A quien has dejado embarazada?

\- A nadie, me lo encontré en la calle.- contestó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Hermanito no es pervertido.- lo defendió la eriza de ojos azules.

\- Quien sabe.- dijo el de ojos violetas sonriendo burlón.

\- No me hagas hablar de lo que piensas sobre Rouge.- contradijo sin inmutarse y devolviéndole la sonrisa burlona.

El equidna se sonrojó y tragó duro.- ¡N-No pienso nada extraño!

\- Tus pensamientos dicen lo contrario.- dijo entre risas.- Pero no lo digo porque hay niños delante.

\- ¿Lee la mente...?- preguntó Nico tímidamente al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Astro y se aferraba a su pierna.

\- Si.- contestó dirigiendo la mirada hacia el menor.

\- Katsune hace muchas cosas.- aseguró la eriza rosa.

\- Mola...- murmuró Nico detrás del erizo dorado.

El erizo rió al escuchar al azabache.

\- Chico, me caes bien.- dijo acariciándole la cabeza.- Preséntate ante los demás, seguro que quieren llamarte por tu nombre.

\- M-Me lla-llamo Nico...- se presentó de forma tímida, escondiéndose más detrás de Astro.

\- Que lindo, Nico.- sonrió la eriza de pelo castaño poniéndose a su altura.- Encantada, yo soy Claudia Katsune.

El pequeño se asomó un poco para ver a la eriza y sonrió levemente.- Tengo hambre...- dijo mirando a Claudia. Esta miró al erizo dorado.

\- ¿Qué hay de comer?

\- Pues... Todavía no he pisado la cocina, con que no sé.

La eriza se incorporó, se dirigió a la cocina y buscó algo para hacerle de comer al niño.

\- Nico, ven.- le pidió la eriza desde la cocina.

El erizo obedeció y miró a la castaña. Esta abrió la despensa y le mostró lo que había dentro.

\- ¿Qué te apetece comer?

\- No sé...- dijo sentándose en una silla.

\- Dime lo que te gusta.

\- Es que mi mamá me daba de comer casi siempre lo mismo...- contestó bajando las orejas.

La eriza se acercó y le acarició la cabeza al pequeño.

\- Tranquilo... te haré algo de comer ahora... Espero que te guste...

\- Vale...- contestó cabizbajo.

\- No estés triste.- sonrió dulcemente la de orbes azules.

El erizo asintió levemente y la de pelo castaño besó su frente.

\- Una cosa Nico, ¿cómo se llama tu madre?- preguntó por curiosidad Astro bebiendo un poco de agua.

\- Se llama Rocío...- contestó mirándolo. El erizo dorado escupió el agua que tenía en la boca y comenzó a toser violentamente.- ¿Dije algo malo...?- preguntó confuso al ver la reacción de Astro.

La eriza castaña miró al erizo dorado curiosa.- ¿Hermano? ¿La conoces?

\- Por casualidad no será una eriza negra de ojos violetas y bastante guapa, ¿verdad?

\- Sip, mi mamá es así.- respondió el pequeño.

\- Genial...- murmuró irónicamente.

\- ¿Hermanito? La conoces, ¿verdad?

\- Y tanto si la conozco, salía con ella hace unos... tres años aproximadamente.

\- Esa era... ¿tu novia?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y dices que fue hace tres años...?- dijo para desviar la mirada hacia Nico.

\- Más o menos si. No lo recuerdo bien.

\- ¿Es posible que él sea tu...?

\- No lo sé, porque yo la dejé por estar engañándome.- contestó.- Pero la voy a buscar y pedirle explicaciones.

\- Y encima abandona a su pequeño...

\- Odia a los niños, con que no me extraña que lo haya hecho.- explicó mirando al erizo negro.

La eriza acarició las espinas del erizo azabache.

\- ¿Puede quedarse?

\- Si... No tiene donde quedarse y no quiero dejarlo en la calle a su suerte. Ya bastante tuvo con que Rocío lo dejase solo.

La eriza asintió mientras seguía acariciando al negro.

\- Pero no podemos exponerlo al peligro.

\- Lo sé.

Ella suspiró.- ¿Y quieres algo de comer?

\- No, ya robaré algo por las tiendas.

\- Habiendo aquí no hace falta que te la juegues.

\- Me gusta el riesgo.- contestó guiñándole un ojo.- Me voy ya, hasta luego.

\- Bueeno.- sonrió.- Nos vemos.

\- Hasta luego papi.- se despidió el pequeño.- Digo... Adiós señor Astro.- dijo corrigiéndose enseguida.

La eriza miró al pequeño y luego sonrió.

\- "Tengo sobrino".- pensó.

El erizo dorado abrió la puerta de la cocina, sorprendiendo así al erizo amarillo y al equidna, los cuales habían estado escuchando la conversación.

\- ¡Cotillas!- dijo la azulada al verlos.

\- ¿Habéis escuchado todo verdad?- preguntó Astro levantando una ceja.

\- E-Etto... n-noooo...- dijo Seku.

\- No quiero enfadarme antes de irme, así que por vuestro bien hablad.

\- Oímos... un poquitín nada más...

\- Ya, bueno. Ahora tengo que pensar a quien dejar al mando mientras no estoy.

\- A mí.- dijo el erizo amarillo sonriendo.

\- O a mi.- dijo Knuckles.

\- Ni uno ni otro, se quedará Sonic.

\- ¡Jope!

\- ¡Jo!

\- ¡Sonic!- llamó Astro al erizo azul.

Este llegó rápidamente dejando un rayo de luz azul tras de sí que desapareció instantes después.

\- ¿Si?

\- Te quedas al mando hasta que vuelva, que no sé cuando será.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿A mi?- preguntó sorprendido.

\- Si, hablo en serio. Y estás al mando desde ya.- contestó caminando hacia la puerta.

\- Pos vaya...

\- Adiós.- se despidió marchándose de allí.

El azulado suspiró.- ¿Y cómo se supone que debo estar al mando?

\- Siempre puedes dejarme mandar a mi.- dijo el amarillo sonriendo.

\- ¿De qué habláis?- preguntó Nico tímidamente acercándose a ellos.

El erizo azul miró al pequeño.

\- Del líder.- se apresuró a decir Sekushi.

\- ¿Líder? ¿De qué?- dijo con curiosidad.

\- Del grupo.

\- ¿Y cómo os llamáis?

\- Soy Sekushi Katsune.- con una amplia sonrisa se presentó el de ojos zafiro.

\- Yo me llamo Sonic the Hedgehog.- soneió el erizo azul, sin decir su apellido al pequeño.

\- Soy Knuckles Hogosha.- respondió el equidna.

\- ¿Qué hacéis en el grupo?

\- ¿En serio quieres saber?

\- Sí.- contestó mostrando una sonrisa inocente.

\- Pues...- el erizo azul miró a los otros dos buscando su aprobación.

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos. ¿Sería bueno decirle al pequeño que robaban?

\- Nico, la comida ya está.- dijo finalmente la eriza castaña.

\- ¡Voy!- contestó yendo a la cocina.

Sonic suspiró aliviado al librarse de aquella decisión.

El erizo pequeño comenzó a comer, olvidando la pregunta sin respuesta que le había rondado anteriormente.

\- Esto estaba muy rico.- dijo una vez terminó de comer, mirando a Claudia.

\- ¿Lo estaba?- dijo un poco sonrojada esta.- No soy muy buena cocinando.

\- Al menos cocinas mejor que mi mamá.- comentó bajándose de la silla.

\- Gracias...- sonrió.

\- De nada.- dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

Habían pasado varios días desde que el erizo dorado se había ido en busca de la eriza negra, sin embargo, no la encontraba por ningún lado.

\- "¿Dónde estará?"- pensó caminando por la calle.

Suspiró cansado, pero siguió caminando, a pesar de que tentaba para sentarse a descansar fugazmente de vez en cuando. Caminó durante varias horas, en ocasiones preguntando por la eriza, pero parecía haber desaparecido del mapa. La vio varias horas después, cuando estaba anocheciendo y apuró el paso hacia aquella eriza, intentando no perderla de vista.

\- ¡Ey!- la llamó el de ojos rubí, haciendo que la azabache volteara para mirarlo.

\- ¿Astro?- dijo reconociendo al erizo.

\- Por fin te encuentro.- suspiró Astro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó.

El erizo se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo has podido dejar a tu propio hijo en la calle?

\- ¿Te lo has encontrado?- sonrió la de ojos violetas.- Pues porque ya no lo soportaba más. Es muy tímido y llora mucho cuando se asusta.

\- ¿No te da vergüenza? Si tienes un hijo lo tienes que cuidar.

\- Sabes que odio a los niños, ya mucho tiempo cuidé de Nico.

El erizo resopló molesto.- ¿Quien es el padre?

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

\- Por saber.- dijo ya agobiado.

\- Está claro que tu no eres su padre, si no lo hubiera dejado contigo.

La noticia dejó al dorado más aliviado, pero intentó no demostrarlo.

\- Y si no quieres saber nada más me largo.- dijo comenzando a caminar.

El erizo dorado suspiró levemente, para luego caminar hacia su casa. Ahora que conocía la verdad, estaba más tranquilo, aunque sabía que ahora el pequeño estaba bajo su responsabilidad.

Transcurridos unos días, el erizo por fin estaba en su hogar. Entró tranquilamente y vio que todos estaban allí, todos excepto Sonic.

\- He vuelto.- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes.

Todos se giraron para verle, unos cambiaron de expresión a felicidad y otros no.

\- Hola señor Astro.- saludó alegremente Nico.

\- Hola Nico.- le devolvió el saludo acariciándole la cabeza.

\- Bienvenido hermanito.- dijo la eriza castaña sonriendo.

\- Gracias... ¿Dónde está el idiota azul?- preguntó refiriéndose a Sonic.

\- Creo que fue a correr un rato.- respondió la de ojos azules.

\- ¿Y qué hicisteis con él al mando? Y sed sinceros.

\- No mucho la verdad.- respondió el equidna.- Robar algo de comida para los pobres y también algo de dinero.

\- Decidido, no lo vuelvo a dejar al mando.- murmuró soltando un pequeño bostezo.

\- No lo hizo tan mal.- dijo la pequeña eriza.- Para ser la primera vez.

\- Me lo pensaré de todos modos.- le dio un último vistazo a la habitación.- Por lo visto tampoco está Amy.

\- Se habrá ido a hacerle compañía.- dijo estirándose el zorro de dos colas.

\- Ya veo...- bostezó de nuevo.- Hoy haced lo que os de la gana, yo me voy a dormir.

\- ¿Has dormido poco?- preguntó Tails.

\- No he dormido en tres días.- contestó.

\- Normal que estés cansado. Ve a dormir mejor.

\- A eso iba. Hoy tenéis el día libre.

\- Papi...- dijo el pequeño erizo negro mirando al erizo dorado, sin percatarse de que lo había llamado "papá".

Todos los presentes miraron al erizo negro, sorprendidos.

\- Nico pequeño... Yo no soy tu padre.- habló Astro poniéndose a la altura del menor.

\- Lo sé... Pero te has portado muy bien conmigo...- contestó cabizbajo.

El erizo suspiró levemente, ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás.

\- Y-Y llamándote papá me siento más tranquilo... Así siento que no estoy solito...- confesó para luego comenzar a llorar.

Los presentes se conmovieron, y la de ojos azules le dedicó una mirada al de orbes rubí, esperando que hablase.

\- Pues entonces yo seré tu nuevo papá.- dijo acariciándole las espinas al pequeño.

\- ¿De verdad?- preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

El erizo dorado asintió con una amplia sonrisa, recibiendo un gran abrazo del menor.

\- Ya, bueno, yo me voy a dormir, ¿si?

\- Vale papá.- sonrió el azabache.- ¿Depués jugarás conmigo?

\- Vaale, jugaré contigo, pero depende de la hora que sea, ¿entendido?

\- Entendido papi.- dijo con una amplia e inocente sonrisa.

* * *

**SFL: Este si salió largo XDD**

**ARF: Pos si X)**

**SFL: nos leemos en el próximo cap, y dejen reviews, que el 13 es mi cumple (? X'D**


End file.
